Traditionally the mobile user customer care is handled manually by the Customer Care Representative (CSR) requesting the end user to take specific actions on the device and user informing the CSR with the results observed on the device. In some instances the end user informs the CSR the actions being performed on the device and the CSR assessing the next steps based on the results observed according to predefined scripts that are defined in the customer care knowledgebase. This process is lengthy, error prone, dissatisfying to the end user and costly to the Care organization providing the service.
The introduction of remote control of the mobile devices by the Customer Support Representative (CSR) has already improved the above described situation by allowing the CSR to observe the behaviors on the devices as well control the device to take corrective actions. The call handling and resolution time can be further reduced by taking advantage from previous remote sessions and the results obtained.